<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violent Noise by secondofinfinite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401111">Violent Noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondofinfinite/pseuds/secondofinfinite'>secondofinfinite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondofinfinite/pseuds/secondofinfinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place inmediatly after The Shadow of Kyoshi. It explores some missing scenes from the book and how almost losing Rangi affects the avatar and their relationship, how this trauma affected both of them and almost drew them apart.  "In the past few days, Kyoshi had experienced unprecedented pain and anguish. Losing Kelsang, being abandoned by her parents, having to kill, all of that almost broke her, but none of those things were as painful as the possibility of losing the one she loved most in the world. Rangi had always been the flame that warmed her in the cold darkness and without her there would only be that, an endless night. With the woman she loved in her arms, fighting together for her life, Kyoshi promised herself that she would never allow anyone to hurt Rangi again, she would never feel this pain again, no matter what she had to do."</p><p>After another attempt to get to her through her girlfriend, Kyoshi decides she must keep Rangi safe, it doesn't matter what she has to do. Life seems to keep trying to keep them apart, would they be able to stick together?  Will they love survive to knew threats and enemies?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first Rangshi fanfic. I feel there weren't enough Rangshi scenes at the end of The Shadow of Kyoshi. This story is my attempt to fill that void (the process of Rangi recovering, their reconciliation after Kyoshi left). I also have the idea of turning this one-shot into a multichapter fic and explore the trauma Kyoshi got after almost Rangi. How this trauma affected both of them and drew them apart. <br/>Thanks so much for reading<br/>(The name of the story is based on the song Violent Noise by The XX. That song is really emotional and for some reason it reminds me of Rangshi)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if the flame that kept her alive was slowly dying out. Rangi's skin was getting paler and paler, covered with the sweat caused by fever. The pulse of her heart, always steady, brave, and fierce, seemed just moments apart from a final stop. Chaos. The only word that could describe the events of the last days. Anxiety, fear, anguish, the only things Kyoshi had been able to feel. After endless hours of healing and waiting, Rangi seemed to fade more and more.<br/>
Atuat had arrived in Yokoya four days ago, just two days after the battle against Yun. Fortunately, the waterbender along with Rangi’s mother were already on their way. Hei-Ran and the water bender had started the journey to Yokoja after Kyoshi had returned to the capital of the Fire Nation looking for Rangi. That encounter had been difficult, that was no surprise. There were many wounds to heal and things to talk about, but at this very moment, Kyoshi wasn't sure if that conversation would ever come at some point.<br/>
The events of the previous days just repeated themselves over and over in her head. Rangi's flames, exploding without direction. Her own heart about to burst from her chest when she saw her fall. The blood of her beloved between her fingers. The firebender's eyes, full of tears and longing. Yun's chest under her hand, frozen. How did she not foresee what had happened? She wished she had kill Yun sooner. She wished she hadn't asked Rangi to fight alongside her. She wished she had read the movements of her opponent. She wished she could have protected what I loved most in the world. Now because of her mistakes, because of her weakness, the firebender struggled to cling to life.<br/>
Rangi had awakened after Kyoshi's attempt to heal her. She had worked all night without stopping until she closed the wound and stopped the bleeding. But as she had anticipated, the wound was infected and the infection was spreading through the body of her loved one. By the time Rangi’s mother and Atuat arrived the fever had taken hold of Rangi's body, accustomed to the heat, of course, but not at such dangerous levels. As her glowing girl deteriorated, the avatar had only been able to keep trying to heal her and hold her pale hand, which Rangi occasionally squeezed as currents of pain shot through her body.<br/>
Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound that seemed to be the combination of a growl and a sigh. Hei-Ran stood up from the chair where she was sitting next to her. The dark circles under her eyes were already reaching her cheekbones, her hair was getting messier and more untidy since she had arrived. Kyoshi saw herself reflected in the woman who always kept her composure but was on the verge of collapse right now. Hei-Ran began to walk impatiently around the room. They were outside the infirmary, where only Rangi and Atuat were left. Wong, Kirima, and Jimpa had improved and had been sent to different rooms in the mansion. On the other hand, Atuat needed all the space and calm possible to be able to work on Rangi's wound. The incessant steps of the firebender in front of her were irritating Kyoshi, but she did not dare to say anything. She and Hei-Ran hadn’t almost spoken since her arrival, something that the avatar appreciated, because she did not feel capable of having any kind of conversation. She was in a trance where she could feel nothing, no desire to sleep, to eat… only anguish and pain. Surely Hei-Ran blamed her for what happened and maybe she was right, all of this was her fault. Feeling that thanks to her the love of her life could die was such an unbearable feeling that Kyoshi felt as with each passing day she blocked her emotions more and more, otherwise, she would be the one who would die because of grief.<br/>
A blood-curdling scream crossed the space. It was Rangi, screaming in pain. The sound was accompanied by several agonizing grunts. Kyoshi's gaze met Hei-Ran's, who had stopped her movements immediately. She said nothing and moments later ran off with one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth. It looked like she was going to throw up. Kyoshi's heart raced and another scream came from the other side of the door. Despite having explicit orders to stay out of the infirmary, she could not resist it any longer and headed towards the place where all those sounds that were breaking her were coming from. She had seen Rangi control herself when she was injured. But the fever and the state she was -going back and forth from unconsciousness- didn’t allow her to control herself. The earthbender came through the door almost tearing it down. In front of her, in the center of the room, was her loved one, lying face down with her upper body uncovered. Next to her was Atuat, her forehead sweating and her hands working on the wound. Around them, towels stained with blood, a lot of blood. Kyoshi's stomach clenched.<br/>
-I assume that even if I ask you to leave, you won't, will you? - Asked the waterbender without taking her eyes off Rangi’s back.<br/>
At first, Kyoshi couldn't answer, she was in shock, watching her worst nightmare take form in front of her.<br/>
-It's a no then- Atuat spoke again- That being the case, be of help then. On the table to your right is a vial with a yellow liquid, please bring it along with the needle and the thread that I left there too- nothing… the Avatar's body still didn't respond. Her eyes were fixed on the figure lying in front of her. Despite her muscles, Rangi was thin, but at this moment she looked much thinner, smaller, fragile, and broken.<br/>
"ARE YOU GOING TO STAY THERE JUST WATCHING?! OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME NOT TO LET HER DIE?! - Atuat shouted and turned to see her. The last question managed to bring Kyoshi out of her stupor and finally she was able to move towards the table. She began to feel like it was more difficult to breathe. Her hands were shaking but she managed to take all the stuff that Atuat had asked for. Then she stood on the other side of the table, in front of the bender, and handed her the utensils.<br/>
-Grab her hand- she ordered- This is going to hurt-<br/>
Kyoshi took Rangi's hand. It was cold from sweat, contrary to the rest of her body. She felt a little squeeze. The firebender was apparently still conscious, but too weak to do anything else. Meanwhile, the healer uncapped the bottle and dropped part of the yellowish liquid on the open wound. Immediately, Kyoshi felt her hand almost break under Rangi's grip and the girl’s nails dig into her skin. Her beloved's back stiffened and she let out a cry of agony. The avatar felt a rush of adrenaline wash down her spine and her eyes filled with tears. She covered her mouth with her other hand so she wouldn't scream too. Rangi's breath hitched but Atuat didn't stop. Then she took the needle and thread, and Kyoshi knew that the torture was not over yet.<br/>
-Are you going to sew it? Why? Why not just close the wound with waterbending? – Kyoshi asked<br/>
-I had to freeze her blood a bit, otherwise, she would have bled out by now, as her wound was already quite large, but I had to open it a little more to treat the infection. If I don't sew her up and her fever increases again, her pulse increase and she will bleed out while I wait for the wound to close with waterbending. It's a matter of time and we don't have much- replied the waterbender, concentrated on her task.<br/>
The next few minutes were a trance. Kyoshi's mind tried to block out what was happening. The sounds emitted by Rangi, Atuat's nimble hands piercing her skin. It was all just unbearable.<br/>
Kyoshi had no idea how much time passed.<br/>
-The worst is over- Atuat whispered -she just has to get through the night, after that she will survive-<br/>
The tears that threatened to spill from Kyoshi's eyes finally rolled down her cheeks. It was the best thing she had heard in days. Atuat had come and gone from the infirmary and when asked about Rangi's condition, she only shook her head as Kyoshi felt herself dying. She had only been able to see the firebender during Atuat's breaks, which had not been many and were pretty short due to the urgency of the situation.<br/>
-Listen to me now- said the older woman pointing a finger at her- This depends on you now. I'm very exhausted and I don't think I can go without sleep any longer. I've already disinfected the wound and removed the compromised parts. I applied some plants that help to extinguish the infection, but I had to lower her temperature and freeze part of her blood to control the fever and stop the bleeding. She is burning right now but she’ll start to cool down in a while. Your job is to see that her temperature does not drop drastically, and neither rise again. You must stay with her overnight, warm herm when necessary, and cool her down with water if the fever worsens. If you do not do this, all my work will be in vain and… - Atuat stopped trying to choose her next words carefully- I just hope you can do it, but also if you see that she gets worse, wake me up immediately-<br/>
The words of the waterbender filled Kyoshi with happiness first, happiness because at last there seemed to be hope. Then came the fear and weight of having Rangi's life back in her hands. Finally, only determination remained the utter determination to keep her alive, at all costs. Of course, she was afraid of failing, but she had never had a more important mission than this.<br/>
-Good, I understand. I'll let you know if something happens- Kyoshi lowered her gaze and stared at Rangi's naked back and then looked Atuat straight in the eye- Thank you, thank you so much. There are no words to express what you did for her and what that means for Hei-Ran- she swallowed hard because of the lump that had formed in her throat several days ago- and for me ... - she looked down again, overwhelmed by her feelings.<br/>
Atuat took her free hand, as Kyoshi had never let go of Rangi's- I know… and remember that if she's alive it's also thanks to you- the waterbender smiled and left the room.<br/>
Kyoshi did not move for a few minutes, still processing everything that had just happened. It would be a long night, but none of that mattered anymore if her little flame survived. She would spend a thousand nights awake if that meant guaranteeing that the one she loved would remain by her side.<br/>
A small sigh came from the mouth of the girl lying in front of her.<br/>
-Kyoshi…- she whispered very softly, her voice even more raspy than usual because of the lack of use. Hearing Rangi again brought her immediately to earth. How much she had missed that voice.<br/>
-Rangi! - she exclaimed as she bent down so that her head was at the level of the bender's face and with her free hand she gently stroked the girl's hair, trying to hide her excitement for finally hearing her again- How do you feel? -<br/>
-It hurts-Rangi replied softly and without opening her eyes -how… how are you? - She asked with difficulty.<br/>
The question made Kyoshi smile and she felt a familiar warmth on her chest. Even at her worst Rangi continued to worry about her - I'm fine, don't worry. And the pain will pass soon, I promise. I’ll stay with you through it all-<br/>
Her eyes traced the fine lines of the firebender's face. Despite everything she still looked beautiful. Her hand went down from her hair to her cheekbones and then to her forehead. Rangi’s skin felt cold, pretty cold.<br/>
-Give me a moment- she said as she got up again and began to take off her clothes. Layers and layers of fabric feel down, and just like her heart at this moment, all her body felt lighter. When she was in only the robe of her underwear, she returned to the bed. Fortunately, the stretchers in the infirmary were quite large, so she carefully crawled under the covers next to Rangi. The smaller girl was starting to shiver. The avatar put an arm over Rangi's back very carefully to warm her up.<br/>
The skin of her loved one against hers had always brought her peace, and this time was no exception. The girl next to her sighed at the contact, and Kyoshi slowly approached her face and placed her lips on the firebenders's forehead. She closed her eyes, trying to get lost in that very moment, in the proximity of Rangi. She inhaled deeply, trying to fill her lungs with the flowery and familiar essence of her glowing girl. Her eyes filled with tears again as she stroked Rangi’s hair tangled from so many days in bed.<br/>
-Kyoshi…- Rangi whispered with her head hidden at the crook of her neck- if I don’t surv… -<br/>
-Shhh! Please…- Kyoshi closed her eyes tightly and leaned her forehead against Rangi’s- please…. Don't even say it. You're going to be fine, you’ll see… - she said in an attempt to convince herself- Rangi… I can't lose you, I just… I can't. You are everything ... – She felt tears coming down her cheeks. It seemed like she couldn't stop crying these past few days.<br/>
Small, short breaths began to leak from the firebender's mouth. Apparently she was crying too- I'm sorry… but it's a possibility Kyoshi-<br/>
-No!- She replied as she separated from Rangi and lifted the girl's face a little bit. She struggled to open her eyes and finally, Kyoshy could see those beautiful amber eyes again -Rangi ... I- she sighed-I love you. I love you like I didn't know it was possible. Please, please, please ... stay with me- she begged, unable to control the sobs cutting through her chest.<br/>
At her words the eyes of the girl in front of her opened completely –Kyoshi- her voice trembled- I love you too ... - although they both knew that they felt for each other, saying those words felt like a necessity at this time. It was their first I love you- and I promise you I’ll fight until the end-  Rangi whispered. It was obvious how difficult it was for her to speak right now but she continued- But you must promise me that if I die you won’t give up. You’ll keep fighting, you’ll be happy-<br/>
Kyoshi could not imagine a world without Rangi. She didn't want to live in that world. And also she didn't want to keep having this conversation -Mhm- was all Kyoshi could respond<br/>
-Kyoshi… -<br/>
-Rangi, please, rest, you have to rest- she said trying to cut the conversation- We will survive this-<br/>
The firebender only sighed, exhausted, and unable to continue speaking. Kyoshi moved closer to her until the smaller girls' head was buried again at the crook of her neck. The past few days, Kyoshi had experienced unprecedented pain and anguish. Losing Kelsang, being abandoned by her parents, having to kill, all of that almost broke her, but none of those things were as painful as the possibility of losing the one she loved most in the world. Rangi had always been the flame that warmed her in the cold darkness and without her there would only be that, an endless night. With the woman she loved in hes arms, fighting together for her life, Kyoshi promised herself that she would never allow anyone to hurt Rangi again, she would never feel this pain again, no matter what she had to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oasis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rangi's road to recovery and consequences from the battle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all your kudos! I decided to continue this story. In this chapter we explore Rangi's road to recovery and we start to see what's coming next. The first two chapters are full of flashbacks, sorry for that but, from now on the real action begins  (even though there will be more flashbacks in the future) Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoshi wandered through the mansion looking for her girlfriend. When she woke up that morning, the avatar had not found the firebender by her side as she had expected, although this was no longer a surprise.  She got up and started walking through the empty corridors of the huge house. In recent months she had dedicated herself to transform the mansion, to erase the bad memories that lived there. Although, of course, she had preserved the places that reminded her of Kelsang, or her younger years with Rangi. She even left the room of Yun intact. Also, there were several people from the village working in this transformation, but the avatar did not want the house to be overcrowded, as it always was when she used to work there. Now only she, her love, Jimpa, Hei-Ran, Atuat, and Antie Mui lived there, although Wong and Kirima used to spend a few seasons there.<br/>
It had been six months since Yun's defeat and it took three of those six months for Rangi to fully recover. It had been a long, hard road, with ups and downs, but the avatar had kept her promise and had stuck by her little flame’s side. Today was supposed to be a day off, no one in the mansion trained or worked, but of course, her lover never stopped. She found her in the area equipped for firebending training. Rangi was a vision, or at least that's what Kyoshi had always believed. She walked to where her girlfriend was and apparently she didn´t notice her presence. Under one of the trees surrounding the training area, was Amara, Kyoshi's spirit guide fox, which also seemed to enjoy the firebender's company a lot and had surely followed her here. Kyoshi stared at the girl, mesmerized. It was almost like the Rangi was dancing. She was precise, full of grace, and was surrounded by white flames that illuminated her face. Thanks to the summer and the fact that no one was supposed to be watching, instead of her armor, she was wearing only her usual pants and bandages that went around her chest and left part of her stomach and her arms exposed. Also, her hair for the first time since he'd met her reached just below her shoulders, spread out in flowing jet-black waves. It was inevitable, this sight would take anyone's breath away.<br/>
Lately, Rangi had been interested in integrating new techniques into her firebending, taking lessons even from Jimpa, whose influence was beginning to show in the new movements of the bender. Although it seemed impossible for her to train more than she already did. Since nearly being killed by Yun she had become much more severe with herself. Those blinding white flames were no longer an exception, now they were all the fire Rangi produced. If she was incredibly fearsome and powerful before, it seemed like now she was hell-bent on being invincible<br/>
-Enjoying the view? - Asked the girl in question as she got up from the backflip she had just performed with the help of flames coming from her feet.<br/>
Kyoshi couldn't help but blush, of course, her presence had been noticed by the well-trained bender. –I am actually… it's a beautiful view- she replied trying to look confident and gave a crooked smile to the girl in front of her. Rangi rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling too - Come back to bed with me- Kyoshi pushed her luck- it's very early and today is not a training day-<br/>
-Every day is "training day" - her girlfriend replied turning her back on her again and resumed her movements. After sending three fists of fire and a kick that created a glowing arc, she continued speaking between gasps - But soon I’ll be over and we can go back to bed- she turned to look at her and stung her eye. At such a promise and such a gesture, a small tingling filled the earthbender's stomach and chest. She sat on the grass waiting patiently, stunned by the beauty and abilities of her loved one. Although for Kyoshi Rangi had always been the most talented bender she had ever met, she understood perfectly why her girlfriend was even more obsessed with training. Rangi was scared ...<br/>
After the fever subsided and the wound closed properly, her lover had been moved to her bedroom, right next to the avatar's new room. Kyoshi had stayed with her until she fell asleep, and then she went to her room and tried to clear the dark thoughts that came to her head, where the moment when she had ended the life of her once called friend, played over and over. As expected, the nights in the weeks following the battle were sleepless nights. Some nights Kyoshi would wake up because of her own nightmares, but she could also hear her girlfriend crying on the other side of the wall. Other nights, it was Rangi's screams that woke her up, and in either case, the earthbender would shoot out of her bed to comfort her, or to seek comfort for herself by holding her in her arms.<br/>
-shhh- she whispered as she held her girlfriend's head against her chest with both hands- you are safe, we are safe- the effect was immediate. Although it seemed to be Kyoshi who was comforting Rangi, lying next to her beloved cleared her mind from all the images that terrified her during the nights.<br/>
Recovery was taking time. First, Rangi had to stand by herself alone, and after a few weeks, she managed to do so without the aid of the cane she carried everywhere. But after that came the most difficult part, being able to fight again. Everything seemed to be going well, Rangi was training with her mother, who had also continued with her treatment and was regaining her strength. The difficulty increased a little as the days passed, but the firebender managed to keep up, until one day, where they had been training for a long time, the fatigue and pain were impossible to ignore. The girl was supposed to dissolve a ball of fire that was thrown at her, but her movements were slowing down and her wound was starting to hurt, so despite being able to stop it a bit and not get roasted, the projectile hit her, and sent her flying.<br/>
Until that day the nightmares were disappearing, but that night they came back worse than before. After being awakened by the screams of her loved one and having long tried to calm her without success, the avatar took Rangi in her arms took her to her room, where the bed was bigger and they would be more comfortable. Her little flame buried her head at the crock of her neck and never stopped letting out those short breaths characteristic of her crying. Once in Kyoshi's room, her girlfriend kept holding on to her and tried to speak through the tears.<br/>
-I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry ...- she said softly -this is ridiculous. I just don't know what's wrong with me…- her words were interrupted by a new wave of short breaths.<br/>
-Hey… hey, look at me- Kyoshi answered taking the girl's chin and forced her to look into her eyes- what is happening to you is totally normal. I've had nightmares all my life and in fact, they got worse after since I almost lost you- she swallowed hard at the memory- you have always been there for me, you have protected me for me in every imaginable way. It's my turn to return the favor- she finished speaking and kissed Rangi’s forehead. She began to calm down slowly.<br/>
-That’s not true- she whispered against Kyoshi’s chest - it's as if instead of protecting your, instead of doing my job, you are the one who has to take care of me. I failed when Jianzhu captured me, I failed in my attempt to help you defeat Yun ... -<br/>
Hearing her girl so defeated made her chest clench in pain. The scar on Rangi's back was much deeper than Kyoshi had ever imagined.<br/>
-Rangi, I wouldn't be alive if it not for you, if you hadn't run away with me when I found out who I really was, surely I would have died or been captured by Jianzhu ... Without you, I wouldn’t even want to be alive –<br/>
The earthbender heard a loud sigh and then her girlfriend replied: -Thank you ... really - she tried to take a breath- thanks for being here- she said more firmly.<br/>
They finally managed to fall asleep entangled with each other. From that day on, they began to sleep together every night. Of course, the nightmares continued for both of them, but less and less frequently. Rangi hadn't spoken much about her torments since that day, and even though Kyoshi was worried she decided to give her space and to do the same. It was not easy to talk about how terrified she was since she almost lost the one she loves most in the world.  For now, as long as they were in each other's arms everything was fine.<br/>
Seeing her glowing girl at this moment, in her full splendor, beautiful, powerful, filled her heart. A white blaze blinded the avatar who hadn't moved since Rangi had resumed her training. With that, the firebender seemed to be done and she turned to look at Kyoshi with some sweat on her forehead and gave her a smile that could melt icebergs. The earthbender smiled back at her and opened her arms to her girlfriend. She walked towards the avatar and knelt in front of her.<br/>
-Good morning- Rangi said as she slowly brought her lips closer to Kyoshi’s-<br/>
-Good morning- she answered taking her girlfriend's waist and delicately pressed her lips against the shorter girl. The small contact electrified her entire body. Rangi placed her hands on the avatar's neck and then she pulled her closer. The firebender was now on her lap and the intensity of the kiss increased. There was nothing else in the world for Kyoshi other than the heat emanating from her little flame. Rangi pushed her until she was lying on her back with her lover on top of her. These moments managed to disappear any other concerns. They were an oasis within the desert that seemed to be the avatar’s life sometimes.<br/>
-Mjm- someone clearing his voice brought them back to reality. The earthbender wanted to open a hole in the ground and immediately disappear whoever had dared to interrupt them, but her girlfriend was faster and immediately separated from her, although she continued to sit on her lap- I'm sorry for my interference- Jimpa said, trying to keep his always calm image, but without being able to erase the mocking smile that had been painted on his face.<br/>
-Brother Jimpa- Rangi replied somewhat irritated<br/>
-It better be important- said the avatar threatening.<br/>
-Hei-Ran needs yoy urgently. Another letter came from Ba sing se-<br/>
Kyoshi could only growl as she placed her arm over her eyes. Peace was over</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>